The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to card slots formed in computer chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Computer chassis are provided with card slots. A smart card slot and a card bus slot are now part of a standard computer configuration. The slots are sometimes stacked side-by-side in the computer chassis and are sometimes provided on opposite sides of the chassis. When the slots are side-by-side and not populated, a user may accidentally insert a smart card into the card bus slot. This could cause damage to the card bus connector.
Therefore, what is needed is a cost-efficient means of guarding against a smart card being inserted into the card bus slot and damaging the card bus connector.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a guard/stop feature which will allow only a card bus, i.e. a PC card to be inserted into the slot. To this end, a selective card insertion apparatus includes a carrier having a card slot formed therein. The card slot is separated from the second card slot. The first card slot includes a first end and a second end. A connector is provided at the second end. A stop is positioned between the first end and the connector for permitting insertion of a first card and for stopping insertion of a second card.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is if a smart card is accidentally inserted into the card bus slot, the guard/stop feature will stop full insertion and protect against damage to the card bus connector.